Love and Sorrow
by Nimphaiwe
Summary: Gwindor's thoughts to Finduilas, despite her love for Turin, he recounts to her, for he knows she loves him not. the metre is actually constant now...and a bit more is added.


Yes, we were young then, you and I

moon, sun and star fair in the sky

but fairer still were you my friend

beside clear streams your way did wend.

We played together, you and I

two elflings 'neath the moonlit sky

the green grass rustled in the dale

we chased each other through the vale.

Then you were fair, as yet you are,

your hair gold sun of Eldamar

O grey eyes clear, like tossing seas!

Fair voice that echoes in the trees.

As you stole my heart, I kept yours

and ever on the river's shores

we stood and sang to moon above

for you and I kept true our love.

So golden days and years passed by

'neath sun and star and moonlit sky.

King's daughter, maiden mine of bliss

I yearned and longed for such as this:

so long I waited for the time

when you would pledge your heart to mine.

Yet so our fates wove not thus far

from Angband Morgoth made to mar

all things that stood still clean and bright

and cast the clearness into night.

Fell darkness, fear, despair and dread

from home orcs took me, me they led

to Thangorodrim, Shadowland

with many more into Angband.

Both day and night were same – fell dark

on me all torment made its mark.

My spirit crushed, I bled in fear

no joy or friend to help was near.

What seemed like ages of this earth

I toiled, yearning for your mirth

your thought was fading from my mind

all memories, soon left behind.

I longed to hear your lovely voice

but the Dark Lord gave me no choice

of turning home, to you my love

the darkness closed in me above.

But one deep night I chanced to make

a fleeing cowardly escape.

His servants looked but found me not

and Morgoth searched for me in thought

but soon forgot me – one mere thrall

now nothing to him in his walls.

I ran, I fled from that black place

I left that Northland vast and waste

and hoped no orc near me should roam

and take me once more far from home.

My roaming took me ill in deed

no orc with warg or wolf for steed,

but mirkwood dark, were foul things creep

the Taur-na-fuin, dank and deep.

Alone my sad way I did wend

long lost I was, round path and bend.

I walked, and weary soon became

so small, unknowing, full of shame.

I lay beneath a mighty tree

but no aid near me could I see

I slept long, restless on the dew

and waking only shadows knew.

To die I thought should be my way

despairing for the light of day

far from my maiden's loving arms

surrounded on all sides by harms.

A wand'ring voice; I heard a cry

A figure met my fevered eye.

A bowman tall and strong was he

who roaming under eaves was free.

He searched the wild for his friend

who captive now by foes must stand.

He aided me and led me near

the orc camp dark, dreadful, and drear.

And there a man we saw stooped low

bound, asleep 'neath bush and bough.

The bowman went to cut the bonds

there was a battle under frond

the archer fell, the man amazed

in horror on his slain friend gazed.

We fled then from that forest fell

into a clear and sparkling dell.

O sunlight golden, water white

brought back your memory from night

of golden hair, Finduilas fair

your laughter in the morning air!

To Nargothrond I led him then

my heart was leaping once again

to see my home and so in bliss

your pale face in my hands to kiss.

We stumbled far and traveled long

'Til last we reached the courts of song.

I saw you then, adorned in white,

pale gleaming hair in golden light

with jewels brilliant, silver fair

in beauty you stood shining there.

Your eyes I met. But me they passed

to Turin dark you looked at last

to him you came, knowing him not;

But me you left. Forsook. Forgot.

And I the lover of your heart

still waited, watching while you hark

and smile at him, at Turin fey

who does not give his love, nor say

his heart is for you, though you pray

in sorrow longing night and day.

I loved you long ago, my friend

when by clear streams your way did wend.

My love has not grown ever cold

though memories of it grow old.

O lady of my heart, my love!

As sent from Elbereth above,

your heart, today, from mine did fly.

Now all your love for me is dry.

But days have passed, and come the years

I sit in carnage in my tears.

Now Morgoth's shadow reaches here

the passing of my soul is near.

They took you with the many spoils

to put you in the endless toils.

Your screams yet echo over dale

I see your face, so frightened, pale.

To reach you fast the foes I fought

but aimlessly I slashed and sought;

my lifeblood dark flows to the ground

to join the ruin all around.

You cry for Turin, you my love

I sent him thence. I cannot come

I told him, dying, 'Bring her home!

Go seek her hard, through rock and loam!'

The Valar keep you safe, I pray

and keep you from all evils' way

I would that you be saved from dark.

Return again to home and lark

to halls so fair, with Turin fey;

I love you 'til the end of days…


End file.
